


The Mission

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Shadow steals Sonic away on Christmas for a personal mission.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	The Mission

Sonic slumps over in his seat and sighs. He's on another 'date' with Amy. They're in the city square downtown, sitting at a table for two drinking hot cocoa. Being in the hustle and bustle of holiday celebration is Amy's idea of a romantic date, and they have a whole list of winter activities she wants to get to before the night is through.

But why she chose Christmas - the busiest day of the season next to New Year's - Sonic has not a clue.

Amy had stopped by Sonic and Tails' house earlier and dragged him out. He protested, wanting to spend this special time with Tails, but Tails said he would be in his lab for the night anyway. That was enough for Amy to not take no for an answer. It's not out of the norm, but today especially Sonic can't find it in himself to pretend to enjoy it. His mind keeps drifting off to the one he'd rather spend his night with.

“Are you ok?” Amy distracts him from his musings. “You've been awfully quiet.”

“I'm good!” Sonic says in false cheer. “I'm just thinking, is all.”

Amy scoots closer to him the best she can in her chair. “What's on your mind?”

_Shadow_ , Sonic thinks. But she can't tell her that. Every time he brings up the hybrid Amy's mood turns sour. Sonic isn't sure why, as Shadow has become a lot less hostile as of late. There is no reason for Amy to not like him. But then again, Sonic is awfully biased.

Before Sonic can think of something to tell Amy so she'll leave him be, there's a flash of light and suddenly Shadow appears, looking as stern as ever. Speak of the devil, huh?

“We need to go, hedgehog. Now.”

“Geez, Shadow, you could at least say hi.” Sonic gets up from his seat and walks over to Shadow, trying to not show how happy he is for the other to be here. And the fact that he can now leave this date. “What's up?”

“Excuse me,” Amy interrupts, getting up from her own chair, “but if you couldn't tell we're on a date. Can't this wait?”

Shadow looks at her, expression serious. “There's suspicious activity in the forest just outside the city, so no, this cannot wait. I need Sonic's speed and experience to help pinpoint where the disturbance is coming from.”

Amy visibly shrivels up in disappointment. “But why Sonic? Don't you usually do your missions solo? Or with team Dark?”

Shadow frowns, irritation showing in his eyes. “Not that it's any of your business,” Amy starts and Sonic has to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm, “but Rouge and Omega are currently busy with their own mission. Trust me, if I didn't need your friend I wouldn't ask, but apparently the Commander deems him essential to the mission.”

Sonic rolls his eyes. He knows Shadow respects him, yet the agent always acts as if he couldn't care less about him. It sort of hurts his feelings, not that he'd ever let it show. But beyond that, what Shadow's saying is interesting.

“The Commander ordered you to come find me?” Shadow nods in confirmation.

“This must be pretty serious then.” Sonic turns to Amy and offers her a hug. “Sorry, Ames, but we're gonna have to cut this short.”

“Do you really have to go?” Amy whines and puts on her best begging face. “Can't you just stay with me instead? We still haven't even gone ice skating. Besides,” she leans close and whispers, “Shadow doesn't even want you there. Just bail.”

Sonic frowns. Ouch. But even if that is true, Sonic has an obligation to keep people safe. “Sorry, no can do. You heard how serious this is.”

Amy nods, resigned and eyes watery. “Alright, but promise me our next date will be better.”

Before Sonic can respond, Shadow grabs his hand and says, “Time to go.” He mumbles “Chaos control” under his breath, and the boys blink out of existence.

They land in the forest right outside the city, just as Shadow had said.

“Alright! So, let's do this. Where's the suspicious activity?” Sonic practically buzzes in excitement, ready to have an adventure with Shadow.

“About that...” Shadow looks up at the stars before looking back at Sonic, expression softening in the way it only does when the two of them are alone. “I lied.”

“Excuse me?” Sonic asks incredulously.

“I lied,” Shadow repeats. “I do have a mission, of sorts, but I figured this would be the best way to get you away from Miss Rose.”

Sonic laughs in shock. “And why did you do that?”

Shadow smiles softly, a rare sight that has Sonic's heart fluttering. “Two reasons.”

“And those are...?” Sonic asks, not enjoying that he has to ask so many questions.

“Well, you obviously don't enjoy your outings with Miss Rose, at least not in the romantic sense, so I figured I'd put you out of your misery.”

“Thanks,” Sonic says dryly. “I appreciate the save but you didn't need to do that. Amy will be upset when she learns the truth.”

Shadow shrugs. “I'd say don't tell her, but you're a terrible liar.”

Sonic frowns. Shadow's right but that doesn't make that less harsh. “Maybe so.” He pauses for a second. “You know, you're a surprisingly good liar. You really had me thinking that you didn't want me around.”

Shadow smirks. “It's because no one expects me to lie.”

Sonic raises his eyeridges at that. Shadow is surprisingly sneaky too, it seems. “Alright then, so why else are we here?”

Shadow shifts his weight, expression shifting to something... nervous. But that can't be right. Shadow is never nervous. Ever.

“About my mission... If it's alright with you, I would like to show you what a proper date feels like.”

Sonic feels his jaw drop. Never in a million years did he think his crush would ask him out. Shadow. _The_ Shadow the Hedgehog, Mr. Aloof and Brooding, asking him out? In such a sweet, though strange, way? It's unbelievable. Sonic feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest.

“I like you!” Sonic blurts out. He looks to the ground immediately, ears stinging in embarrassment. “So, um, I'd like that very much,” Sonic squeaks out.

He wants to smack himself. He sounds so stupid. But then he looks up to see Shadow's warm smile and Sonic forgets everything else.

“Perfect.” Shadow turns and starts walking. “Follow me.”

Sonic does just that in confusion. It's difficult, with only the moonlight illuminating the way. Shadow sees how Sonic struggles and grabs Sonic's hand, oblivious to how it makes the hero's heart beat faster. “Where are we going?”

“To our date.” Shadow states casually, as if Sonic should know.

“We're doing that now?” Sonic's voice is shrill. He had figured that they would schedule a date for later. He isn't ready for right now. He's not even wearing his best gloves.

“Yes, we're doing this now.” Shadow stops and turns to him, eyes soft. “Unless you want to try another time?”

Sonic almost says yes, but something stops him. He's really curious to see what Shadow has planned, and he's never been one to back down from a scary situation. “No, I'm good. Just surprised, is all.”

Shadow nods and keeps walking, leading Sonic to a clearing. On the forest floor lies a red and white checkered picnic blanket, with a pinic basket and two laterns nearby. They're bright enough to light up the space, the soft glow inviting. Sonic smells chili and his stomach growls.

“We should eat now, before the food gets cold,” Shadow says. Sonic couldn't agree more. He sits down on the blanket, and a moment later Shadow joins him. Shadow opens up the pinic basket and passes Sonic a chili dog.

“Here you go.”

Sonic tries not to scarf it down. The last thing he wants to do is gross Shadow out on their first date. _This_ is their first date. The thought makes Sonic dizzy. He never would have guessed that this would happen. He had tried to squash his feelings because he knew Shadow would never feel the same.

Or, he thought he knew.

He finishes his chili dog and Shadow passes him another one. Before he takes another bite he has to know. “How long?”

Shadow tilts his head in confusion. “How long have you liked me?” Sonic clarifies. Shadow swallows his bite of chili dog and looks off to the side.

“Probably since I met you, to be honest.” He traces circles into the blanket beneath them with one hand. “But I guess I really noticed that I couldn't ignore my feelings any longer a few months ago.”

Sonic looks at Shadow in shock. “Me too!” Shadow turns to him and Sonic smiles. “I've been into you, for like, awhile now.”

Sonic turns away and eats his chili dog quickly. He's finally told Shadow how he feels - twice now - and it's nothing like he imagined. To be honest, he thought it would be a secret he took to the grave.

“Why didn't you do something about it sooner?” Sonic asks when he finishes.

Shadow looks him in the eyes, serious. “Fear. I wasn't sure you felt the same until recently.”

Sonic starts at that. “How did you know?” He exclaims. “I did my best to be casual!”

Shadow snorts. “Like I said before, you're a bad liar.”

Sonic waits patiently for Shadow to elaborate. “You stare. A lot,” Shadow starts. “Your flirting just seemed different with me than it did with others. More serious, if that makes sense. You also have a habit of finding any reason to touch me whenever we're alone.”

Sonic squirms in embarrassment. “It was that obvious?”

Shadow shakes his head. “Not really. It took me longer than it should have to see it for what it was, I'll be honest about that.”

Sonic smiles. At least he wasn't alone in being hopeless when it comes to romance. “So what made you ask me out now?”

Shadow traces circles into the blanket again, eyes darting to the side. “It's complicated.”

Sonic raises an eyeridge. “How so?”

Shadow sighs. “Your friend has been awfully insistent lately.”

It takes Sonic a moment to see that Shadow is talking about Amy. “Oh, Ames? Yeah, she always gets like that around the holiday season. She likes the idea of holiday romance. You know, the lights, presents, mistletoe. Cheesy stuff.” Sonic pauses for a moment. “How did you know that we've been going out more often?”

“The press follows you everywhere. Everyone in the world knows about your romantic outings.”

Sonic frowns. “I wouldn't call them that. I pretty much get dragged into them.”

Shadow nods. “I know, we've talked about it before.” They have; Sonic has confided in Shadow about that and so much more.

“I just... couldn't stand to see you pretend to be happy with her. And even though I know you aren't interested in her, I hated seeing her all over you.”

Sonic feels a wide smile spread on his face. No way. “Were you jealous?”

Shadow blushes, honest to chaos _blushes_. “Maybe.”

Sonic feels like he may faint. “I just- That's just- Just... wow.”

“Don't make a big deal out of it,” Shadow says gruffly. “It's embarrassing.”

Sonic laughs and scoots closer to Shadow, growing bold and grabbing his hand. “I think it's cute.”

Shadow grunts and looks away, his blush still apparent on his tan muzzle.

“Really,” Sonic assures him. Shadow finally looks at him, his frown less severe than it was moments ago.

The two sit in silence, before Shadow lays down. “Here, come lay with me.”

Sonic does just that, looking at the stars. “Wow,” he breathes out. “The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Shadow hums in agreement. “I come here often. The stars are still visible here, despite being close to the city.”

Sonic grows nervous once more when he realizes they're still holding hands. Sonic's been on plenty of 'dates' before but this? Never before has he been on one that makes him as thrilled as he is nervous. Who knew something so simple like dinner and stargazing could make Sonic feel so content?

“Hey, Shadow?” Sonic and Shadow turn to each other. Sonic licks his lips nervously. He notices that Shadow's eyes darting to his lips before meeting his gaze, and it makes his stomach flutter.

“So what does this mean for us?”

Shadow blinks slowly. “I was hoping that you'd like this enough to go on another date with me.” He lets go of Sonic's hand and shifts so he's laying on his side, facing Sonic. Sonic follows suit and does the same. “I'd like to be your boyfriend.”

Sonic smiles wide. “Well, you've definitely made this a night to remember. I'd love to go out again. And I'd like that too.”

“There's a catch, though.” Shadow says. There's a small grin on his face, so Sonic isn't too worried.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“If you decide that you want to be boyfriends, I want us to be exclusive.”

Sonic's ears tilt in confusion. “Yeah? I want that too?”

Shadow's face falls serious. “So no more dates with Miss Rose.”

_Oh_. Sonic grins, sly. “You know, I never took you for the jealous type.”

“Shut up,” Shadow grumbles out.

Sonic laughs. “I'll tell her after the holidays are over. Is that ok?”

Shadow nods. “That'll do. But no later than that, please.”

Sonic nods rapidly. As terrified as he is of Amy's reaction, Sonic is excited. He wants Shadow more than anything in the world. Getting to finally have Shadow all to himself is worth Amy's wrath.

Sonic looks at the hedgehog before him and sits in awe. This handsome creature wants him and only him. Illuminated by the soft glow and stars in his eyes, Shadow looks ethereal. Suddenly it feels as if something is stuck in Sonic's throat, and his hands go clammy.

“Hey, Shadow?” Shadow hums in acknowledgement. “I know I've been asking questions, like, _all_ night, but I've got one more for you.”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Shadow's eyes widen and his blush returns. Sonic commits the look to memory. He never wants to forget how Shadow looks in this moment. He never wants to forget how he made Shadow blush. Sonic holds his breath as Shadow leans in close, eyes going half-lidded.

“Yes,” Shadow breathes out into the space between them, hardly above a whisper.

Trying to control himself, Sonic closes the distance between them slowly, even as his tail wags wildly. Their lips meet and Sonic feels sparks throughout his body. He's never had a kiss feel like this. Shadow moves his lips against Sonic's in the most delicious way.

They pull away, leaving the kiss but still longing. Sonic feels like his body has turned to goo, he melted so.

“Let's get you home.” Shadow says quietly. Sonic whines in protest but Shadow shakes his head. “It's getting late. Your brother will worry.”

Sonic doesn't want to admit it, but he's right. Shadow stands up, and helps a reluctant Sonic up a second later. He chaos controls them to Sonic's doorstep.

“I guess this is goodnight.” Sonic doesn't turn to the door just yet though. He doesn't want this night to end.

Shadow smiles eyes crinkling. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Sonic tries not to gawk. Not only is Shadow the jealous type, but he apparently likes petnames too? What a suprise. Sonic finds he rather likes it.

His thoughts are stopped when Shadow steps forward and kisses him again, lips lingering in the sweetest way.

Shadow steps back, eyes fond in a way that makes Sonic melt even further. “Til next time,” Shadow says. “I'll call you.”

Sonic can only nod in response. Shadow disappears in a flash of light, taking a piece of Sonic's heart with him. Sonic brings a finger to his lips and smiles. He can still feel Shadow's lips.

He pulls out his phone as he heads inside. Shadow said he would call, but Sonic can't wait for that. He texts Shadow as quickly as he can, ready to plan their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to those who have something to celebrate! Last night was rough for me (insomnia kicked my butt), so I wrote some fluff to balance everything out haha.   
> As usual, let me know what you all think!


End file.
